


The one with the mage

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Hurt Derek, M/M, Neighbors, POV Derek, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordspain,neighborandhands.





	The one with the mage

**Author's Note:**

> I did this months ago, in _secret_. [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) was asking for words for inspiration and she got these words, and I had just written my first drabble and got inspired and wrote this, then I was all "omg this is so rude, i wrote on her words, i can't post this," but then I talked to her about it a while back and she _said_ she was cool with it, that I should post it, so I'm doing that. So yeah. This is a drabble I wrote in September (I think?).
> 
> Oh, and also, I made a pseud for my drabbles, I'm not sure how it works, so this is my test posting for that. Hopefully it works the way I want it, then, if I can, I'll move all my drabbles to this pseud (if I can do that without reposting them).
> 
> Sorry about the AN that's longer than the drabble xD

It’s all pain. Darkness and pain.

-

There’s hands on him and he flinches, trying to get away from them, but everything hurts too much.

-

“Derek, come on, we have to…” The voice is familiar, but it fades away, his mind going blank again.

-

“Fuck, you’re heavy.” The same voice again and Derek’s being dragged. He thinks about fighting, but the darkness takes over before he has the chance.

-

He forces his eyes open.

“There you are, thank fuck,” his neighbor says. The one with the brown eyes.

“What happened?” Derek croaxes.

“A mage,” his neighbor says. “I dealt with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
